Burning
by Aphroditehateschucky
Summary: Aftermath of 10x12.


"I love you April. I always have. I love everything about you even the things I don't like. . .I love. And I want you with me. I love you and I think that you love me too. Do you?"

Nothing on earth could have ever prepared April for this moment but looking into Jackson's bright blue orbs made her feel all his anxiety and made her realize the reality of the moment. This seemed like something out of a nightmare or a horror movie, she felt the gazes all around the barn shift from Jackson to herself and she could feel their disbelief however, she was sure her expression was worse off than anyone else. Had anyone told her years ago that this was how her wedding day would go she would have never believed them. After all, this did not happen to ugly ducklings.

Jackson, on the other hand, didn't seemed disturbed at all. The words he uttered could not have come out more naturally and April was almost stunned to believe that this was the same man she saw hours ago that nonchalantly agreed to come to her wedding. This was the Jackson that had chosen to be with Stephanie. The one that tried to avoid her presence around the hospital and the one that had essentially pushed her to marry Matthew.

She didn't dare look in Matthew's direction. Or anyone's direction for that matter. She just kept her eyes on Jackson, the only person that could steady her at the moment. He loved her. Had she even heard him right? She must have. . .

The room was getting hotter. Almost as if someone had just closed all the barn doors and initiated the heated steam of a sauna.

"April?" Whispered Matthew.

But she couldn't manage to pay any attention to her fiance when Jackson stared at her like that. He was expecting an answer and the defiant way in which he stood let her know that he wasn't leaving without an answer.

The room gained a couple more degrees and she heard the pastor cough behind her but she couldn't help but ignore that too. In fact, she felt the room begin to spin before Arizona grabbed her by the arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked April.

April felt like it was the longest question ever asked because everything felt like it was happening so slowly now. Even her blinks felt heavier now.

She only managedto pull through one final spin before her body collapsed in its spot next to Matthew.

* * *

Everyone in the barn sighed in relief when April swooned and fell right in Matthew's awaiting arms. Jackson rushed over but was stopped when Derek laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet." He advised in all seriousness.

The whispers began while all Jackson could do was watch in horror at what he had just done to the love of his life. April's sisters ran to the spot nearest to her while Matthew got a better grip of his future wife and carried her down the alter steps all the while never breaking contact with Jackson.

"Is there a doctor here?" Shouted Libby.

Nearly every person in the bride's seating rose in instinct but sat back down when the bridesmaids followed Matthew out, Jackson shook off Derek's hand and stomped forward before he was stopped again and this time by Karev.

"Bro, maybe this isn't the best time."

"No! This is my fault!" Yelled Jackson.

"No shit!" Shouted one of Matthew's friends from the opposite seating.

Jackson glared back at the man when Derek, Karev, and Stephanie escorted him out of the barn all with the burning stares of witnesses.

"Well, that's definitely not the smartest thing you've ever done." Commented Derek looking between the people back in the wedding and Jackson.

"I really need to go see if April's alright." Said Jackson.

"She's with her fiance so I'm sure she's fine." Stephanie spat.

For the first time Jackson paid notice to his date and while she looked breathtakingly beautiful she was dull compared to the bride. He still hadn't come off his adrenaline rush and he wasn't about to try to make things right with Stephanie when she had every right to hate him. They've been together months and nothing could get him to feel the type of affection he felt with April. He had truly deluded himself into thinking that he could love Stephanie but how can you give your heart away when someone else already has it?

"Is that really how you've felt this whole time Jackson? What was I to you? Was I just this thing that you used to make out and have sex just to make you forget her! How could you do this to me for so long?" She shouted.

Karev groan, "Uh, listen we're going to go back inside and see if we're still going to have a wedding."

Stephanie hadn't even registered them leaving because as of a few moments ago her world was falling apart.

"That could have been us Jackson! In an alter! Getting married and -"

"No. I would have never let that happen." He said calmly.

Her eyes started to tear up.

"Stephanie. . . I like you. You know I do. I never used you for any reason because I really wanted to be with you. You meant everything to me and you still do."

"But I wasn't enough?" She finished, her voice shaking.

"I've always been in love with April, long before you and I even started dating, and I thought that her and I weren't compatible. She makes me crazy and she blames me for a lot of things and I thought my life would just be better without all that insanity so I tried to move on, with you and I see now that I can't. . . I'm so sorry Stephanie."

Her tear were already falling freely now.

"Please don't cry." He soothed taking a hold of her cheek.

"Jackson! April wants to see you!" Shouted Arizona from her place in a side door of the barn.

Looking at Stephanie it was clear that he couldn't leave her alone in this state, but he also didn't want to keep April waiting. Back inside the barn the commotion still hadn't settled down and he couldn't believe that he had caused all this but he couldn't let Mark Sloane's words go to waste. Stephanie only began to cry harder when she realized he was being summoned by the source of her distaste.

Jackson looked torn and sensing his anxiety Arizona stepped out and walked closer to Stephanie. Arizona put a hand on her back soothingly and tried to get her away from Jackson but when he began to step back Stephanie grabbed a strong hold of his jacket and tried to pull him back.

"No! Jackson don't do this!" She shouted with her handful of tux material.

That wasn't the strong woman that he had grown so fond of in the past few months. She looked like she was deteriorating into a puddle before him and he had never known that Stephanie would ever be affected in such a way by anything. Yet, he didn't have the time to calm her and feel guilty, not when a wedding might still happen.

He unwound himself from Stephanie's grip while Arizona held her in a tight hold. He made his way to April with more determination and love that he thought possible.

"He'll be back." Arizona assured the weeping Stephanie.

Stephanie could now barely be heard over her sobs, " No he won't."


End file.
